leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Mistress
Summary Story Born Jacy Ryoko Lea to a strict water witch mother and a lenient wind wizard for a father it was clear early on that she was going to have issues. In the magical world of Liash her parents love was a disgrace to the sort of caste system the Astral Existence (A powerful group of Wizards who abandoned their bodies millenniums ago to gain spiritual powers.) had in place to prevent different element magic users from crossbreeding. After Jacy's father had impregnated her mom the Astral Existence beat them up bad and the head wizard Alastor injected her mom with a nitrogen and carbon poison through his staff in order to kill the baby but what they didn't know that it didn't work. Afterwards they would be sent to prison but they would quickly escape and go into hiding on Earth in Pittsburgh,Pennsylvania 9 months later Jacy was born but something was wrong. Her skin color would change to black as coal with red cracks forming. Her parents sacrificed a great deal of their power to her to keep it suppressed. Jacy would grow up feeling different than the others and seeked attention through flirting, dating multiple guys and being mean. Her parents way of parenting while it was the best they could do instilled a weird obsession with being neutral through doing something good with every bad deed and doing something bad with every good deed. Jacy would find out about her powers on her 18th birthday and she was mad at her parents for keeping it a secret. Her parents explained that after years of giving magic to her that they were too weak and her reaching maturity makes it near impossible to keep it suppressed anyway because of the biology of elemental users. This caused her attitude to worsen because she knew if her parents could've kept her powers suppressed they would've never told her thus denying her to be her true self. Despite all this anger and her obsession with being neutral she excelled at school and was able to graduate from a high ranking college with a computer programming major at the age of 20 although she wouldn't have much of a graduation party as the Astral Existence finally found her and her parents. Alastor admitted that he made a mistake not killing her parents before and opting for prison and rectified that by disintegrating her parents in front of her. Alastor revealed that her being alive threatened the natural order and brought chaos to Liash. With all the anger and sadness she had her skin turned a coal color again and she blasted Alastor with a fire blast so great that it surprised him but he was able to dodge it. Alastor striked back but without thinking about it Jacy turned to ash and blew away. Alastor thinking he had won left. After reforming back into herself Jacy made a vow to do whatever she had to do avenge her parents death,bring down the Astral Existence and bring equality to all . While on this quest she still desired to have fun, get with guys , use her body as a way of gathering information and to use it to distract her enemies. Becoming a part time stripper helped achieve that and being a computer programmer let her get more information. With brains, beauty, powers and an attitude she became the Ash Mistress, donned with an hero attire fitting of her stripper job and to distract villains. Personality Jacy is normally a wild girl who likes to party but when she has a job to do she can be very serious. She likes using her body as a weapon and as a way of getting villains off guard so they slip information. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 8-C Name: Ash Mistress Origin: OC Gender: Female Height: 5'8 Weight:'''123 lbs '''Age: 22 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Unpredictability,Intelligence, Super Speed,Super Strength, Magic Attack Potency: Low 9-A Speed: Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Building Level Stamina: High Range: Building Level Standard Equipment: Her costume and on occasions a whip and handcuffs Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: She's inexperienced with using her magic and she can be killed if enough force is used Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ash and Blast - When opponent goes to strike she turns the area of her body that the opponent was going to hit into ash and than hits opponent with a magical blast. Feats *Once hacked corrupt Wall Street businessmen out of millions and gave it to multiple hospitals *Has defeated numerous gangs and other magic users using her powers *Avoided dying multiple times by turning into Ash form *Can lift around 350 lbs without powers, with she can lift 4 tons *Able to outrun a missile being fired at her without magic *Can go a max of Mach 3 with magic *Can break through Steel Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9